Finding Strength (Soul Eater Story)
by The Crimson Grell
Summary: After a day hanging with the gang, Soul gets a call from his older brother and everything turns upside down. Warning: tiny character death, abuse, Swearing and ANGSTY! (Post!Anime series, but there isn't any Soul eater NOT characters) (This ISN'T a SoMa Story seeing as I don't like romance (personal Issue))
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking this story!**

**it's based on Post! Asura Death by punch ( XD lol) and there is no 'Soul Eater NOT' characters seeing as I haven't watched it.**

**It might have the characters a tad OOC but thats mainly because I havent watched Soul Eater in a while so just a warning :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! TATA! and ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of the other characters :P**

**Warning: May Contain Abuse, Angst and alota other stuff that hasn't been decided yet~**

"Soul! Help me clean up; the others will be here any minute now!" Maka yelled through my door, rattling the door knob since I locked it. "Knew I should have made you clean up last night…" I hear her mumble.

I sigh and climb off my comfy bed to unlock the door, and then face plant back onto my bed. I turn over onto my back and yell to her.

"Maka, why do we have to clean when they're our friends?! Why do we have to clean for people we hang out with every-day?"

"It's called being a good hostess!" she said opening my bedroom door… after realising I unlocked it. "And get dressed!" I was only in my pyjamas at the moment, so just a randomly chosen tan coloured t-shirt and grey tracksuit pants.

"Just wait till they get here and kid can go into his OCD mode and clean it, that's being a good hostess isn't it?" I sat up on my bed wiping my face with my hand, "Kids occupied and your being a good hostess by letting everyone have a break on his ocdness attacking them instead."

"Soul that's just-"

"I, THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! HA! HA! HA!" Black Stars obnoxious voice echoed through the apartment. I climb off my bed to my dresser to change into decent clothes, as I take off my shirt Maka starts talking again,

"Soul just get dressed and get to the… lounge" she hesitates slightly when speaking as she glances at the scar on my chest and walks back out the door. Maka may say she isn't blaming herself over the scar but she still thinks it every now and again when she sees it.

"Maka..." I call to her and she shuffles back inside looking to the ground. I walk up to her "It wasn't your fault, remember that." I give her a small one armed hug. She hugs back slightly.

"I know, I just can't help but feel responsible for it."

"It's my job to protect my Meister, so it's okay when I get dinged up a little; I am supposed to protect you and not the other way around." I break from the hug, "Now go do the good hostess thing, it's not cool for the hostess to leave their guests unsupervised, especially with Black Star around." I crack a grin at her before slightly pushing her out my door.

Once she's fully out the door, I close it and continue getting changed. I take off my pants, showing my boxers with bones at random spots on them, and replace them with some maroon pants, and then I throw on a long sleeve shirt with medium blue sleeves while the rest is sky blue. I keep my feet bare, grab my black thin headband and walk into the lounge to see everyone sitting around.

Kid and Crona are on the two seater couches, Black Star is sitting on the one seater opposite the two seater and Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka are all on the three seater with enough space to move around, but none for me so I take a chair from the kitchen/dining area and drag it to the lounge to sit on.

As I'm sitting down everyone starts, or continues, talking about what we should do,

"OH! OH, CAN I PICK!" Patty cheers bouncing around in her seat, looking like a can about to explode.

"If it involves giraffes and or snapping necks than no." kid speaks making patty pout. (A.n.: Patty pout! Sounds funny! No…? Okay back to story…)

"Well I say we go to the courts and play some ball!-"

"Its pouring rain outside Black Star," I interjected leaning back into the uncomfortable dining chair, and placing the headband into my hair.

"Oh I know! Why don't we have a movie day inside?" Tsubaki suggested in her normal sweet tone.

"Then After that we could try the smoothie challenge!" Liz exclaimed which made Maka excited… and Patty more hyper -_-…

"OHH~ what's that game?!" Maka asked in curious excitement,

"I saw it on DeathTube a few times; you get a lot of different foods, both good and bad, and put them on the bench. With two teams, each pick names of the foods out of a hat or something then have to put that food into their blender or bowl. When all the foods have been taken to the teams they mix the ingredients together then place it into the blender and blend them. And when you blend them either the whole team or just one person from their team drinks the smoothie."

"But what's the point in that?! How would you know who wins!" Ragnarok yells, as per usual, appearing from Crona's back.

"It's the persons who doesn't finish their drinks or vomits that loses" Kid said deadpanned.

"How do you know that kid? I wouldn't suspect a guy like you to do a hard-core thing like this!" Said Black Star obnoxiously.

"Liz and Patty have done this many times before" he said before shuddering, most likely remembering what happened.

I look to Crona, seeing as he hasn't really spoken, which isn't that unusual, and see him fidgeting in his spot. I lean over to him and whisper to him, "Crona, you don't have to join if you're not comfortable with it; anyway it's most likely that you won't have to since someone is going to referee the whole thing. You can sit and watch Black Star drink all his teams' smoothie." I send him a small smile, which I receive a hesitantly nervous one back.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"See you later!" Maka called to everyone as they were leaving.

Black Star was being pulled by his leg by Tsubaki out the door while Kid is hulled over Liz's shoulder, "Sis is kid gonna' be okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't think Mr. Giraffe worked with his stomach that good, especially since you pretty much forced him to drink it all… " She replied to her little sister as they closed the door to the apartment.

I walked over to Crona with Maka in tow, "T-thank you for inviting me over to hang with everyone. I had a good time hanging out with everyone."

"That's good Crona! And you're welcome, it wouldn't be fun if you weren't here as well." Crona blushes a bit.

"YOU DUMB HAG STOP FLIRTING WITH CRONA! HURRY UP AND LET'S GO ALREADY!" Ragnorok complains bopping Crona's head with his bubbled fist.

"Shut up and quit nagging poor Crona, you're such a pain!"

"Look who's talking Sharky!"

"Why you-!"

The phone rang, "Soul, can you please get that?" Asked Maka with a face saying 'Get that or else'.

As Maka and Crona are still casually talking, with Ragnorok being the normal pain in the ass, I pick up the ringing phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I-is soul ther-re?" a familiar voice rasps out.

"Yeah, speaking." Wait… no it can't be! "Wes?"

"H-ey Bro" a horrid cough is heard on the other side followed by choked breathing

"what's wrong? Are you okay?" Maka turns from Crona to look over at me concerned by my words.

"Li-isten soul, you remember how you told me that you'd only go to the DWMA if I also left the house right?"

No… no, no, No! NO!

"Wes! Tell me you didn't stay right?! Please tell me!" The idiot!

"I only said that so you could finally escape them, they noticed that you left and I made sure they didn't get to you-, " another gut-retching cough is heard followed by rough heaving and a groan of pain. My face shows my strong concern and worry and Maka comes up to me asking 'What happened?'. "Soul I'm sorry… I-I should've said something and escaped, but It's too late n-now." A sob is heard over the mic.

"No, no, Wes where are you?! What did they do to you?!" I slump against the wall leaning on my left arm with my right clenched around the phone. He told me we would be safe! Now he's… he's, "WES DAMMNIT WHATS HAPPENING?!"

"I-I.." it was silent a moment besides a small cough, "T-they finally killed one of us after all these years…"

"Soul whats going on?!" I faintly heard Maka and Crona worrying in the background.

"I'm sorry brother, I-I will always love you-" a final long horrible cough, followed by a painful groan is heard before it's silent.

**OHHHHHHH**

**Poor Evans siblings!**

**What's going to happen next?  
><strong>

**can you guys help with better genres? I suck at picking them XD**

**I also apologize if the summary is shitty and that ill take a while before I update again... but I'll try my best**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize in advance for such a small chapter T_T (760 words exactly)**

**I've started a Naruto marathon (I'm up to episode 20 FYI) and I've kept on second guessing what to write (I have very low faith in my writing skills)**

** I thank you ****_Mew Sunsetstar _****for being my first ever follow on a story here and I'm seriously surprised that more than 20 people have actually read this...**

**anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own any of the Soul Eater characters, Including Soul Eater T_T all ownership goes to the creator of this awesome anime.  
>The only thing I own here is the plot to this story ^.^<strong>

_"__Soul? Would you really like to go to the DWMA?" Wes asks me as he holds both my shoulders in his soft grip._

_"__Y-yeah but what about Tabitha and Donovan huh? Don't you remember what they would do to us-" _

_"__They're not going to find out soul."_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The noises are faded and Maka's words are just slurred in my ears as I withhold what just happened moments ago, and I think I'm crying but I can't tell. All I know is that I'm currently kneeling on my legs and I'm clutching the phone that just sounded the final words of my now… now dead brother.

I feel arms circle around me and soft words of comfort.

"It's okay Soul." I feel myself shaking my head in disagreement and liquid falling over my cheeks as I trembled in shock.

"Soul please, tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me, please."

"He's dead, they finally killed him…" I hear myself cry out as the tears fall faster from my face and I hold my head in my arms with the phone still clutched. "He's dead and I couldn't save him! I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!"

"Who's dead soul?" The arms wrap tighter around me.

"Wes! Wes is dead! We were BOTH supposed to leave but he didn't! WE WERE BOTH SUPPOSED TO HAVE ESCAPED THEM BUT H-HE STAYED BEHIND! HE-" a sob choked in my throat.

'Why did he stay behind?! Damn it Wes! Don't leave me!'

I faintly feel someone's hand, most likely Maka, unclenching my grip on the phone and using it to call someone.

"Hello?... Mrs Marie! You need to get to mine and souls apartment now...! Something happened and souls not responding to me anymore… I think it would be better if Professor Stein came as well… no soul isn't injured but, I'll explain when you guys get here just hurry!" I hear the phone be placed on the table before the second arm encircles me again, but tighter.

Sometime later there's a knock on the door, Maka jumps from the couch that she moved us to after the call and goes to answer the door, I feel the tears finally falling at a much slower pace to only a few now.

"…I don't know what's happening Mrs Marie, he's stopped answering me when we moved from the phone, I think his brother just passed away on the phone but he was going into hysterics, so I called you because I don't know what to do!" Maka panics telling Marie.

Footsteps draw closer to me as Mrs Marie tries to get the story from Maka, "Soul can you hear me" I flinch by Professor Steins sudden closeness but nod. Stein continues in a calmer tone "Tell me what happened."

I draw my legs into my chest before I begin, "W-we were just saying goodbye to everyone as they were leaving and Crona and Maka were just t-talking when the phone rang," I skipped the mini fight with Ragnorok. "A-and it was Wes! He was coughing and-" I Clutched my legs tighter trying to not fall into tears again, "H-e told me he would leave them if I went here! And he lied! Now he's somewhere in that hell hole dead!"

_'Run'_

I ran. I'm running, where? I don't know. I hear the other three yelling behind me and I wonder where Crona went. I'm out of the apartment complex and Opposite the DWMA towards the outer desert.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"SOUL?! COME BACK!" Maka yelled to a retreating Death Scythe as she exited the complex.

"Maka don't chase after him-"

"Why not?!" Maka interrupted Professor Stein.

"He needs to grasp what has just happened. But just wait and in about twenty minutes, find his soul and look for him." He suggested to his student, "Understand that this isn't just for his sake but yours as well, you need to calm down before going after him, he would be distraught as it is, and needs a strong shoulder to lean on." When he said this Professor Stein put a hand on Maka's shoulder and guided her back into the complex to the patient Mrs Marie.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Forty Minutes later Maka found a rugged Soul crouched not far from the edge of Death City watching the sun set with near dead eyes. The female Meister walked towards her weapon and sat herself down next to him, with not even a glance in her direction he leaned himself onto her side and continued to watch the day end to night with no words shared between them.

**...**

**I'm disappointed in this short chapter...**

**I'm hoping this is going to get better as the chapters go on :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS ONE CHAPTER AND I FEEL SO SO BAD T 3T**

**I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK WHEN MY LAPTOP DELETED SOME OF MY NEW CHAPTER THEN I HAD STUPID YEAR 11 HOMEWORK THEN I GOT REALLY DEPRESSED AROUND MY BIRTHDAY** **AND IT WAS PRETTY SHITTY AND WE KEPT ON GOING ON STUPID TRIPS AND I COULDN'T GET MUCH WRITING DONE. PLUS I WAS WATCHING SOME NARUTO EVERY NOW AND AGAIN (EPISODE 142 OF THE FIRST SEASON STILL BUT GETTING CLOSE TO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN AND ALL THE OVA'S AND MOVIES!)**

**BUT I FINALLY GOT MY MUSE BACK YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN ON THURSDAY AND BAM!**

**A CHAPTER WITH 1,737 WORD'S! WHICH I BELIEVE IS THE MOST I'VE ****_EVER_**** WRITTEN BEFORE!**

**ANYWAY! ONWARDS WITH ALL THE ANGSTYNESS AND PLOTTWIST'S... MAYBE, I DUNNO~!**

**Warning: Language, Implied abuse, a pervy cab driver, Awesome relative and a use of a Japanese word I heard on the anime 'Mirai Nikki' (Future Diary {WOO GO YANDERE YUNO~!})**

**Disclaimer: DON'T REMIND ME, I KNOW I DON'T OWN THEM ( T 3T) *Sit's in Crona's emo circle***

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

_"__I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY SIR!"_

_"__SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BOY! YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE"_

_"__I'M SORRY SIR! I'M SORRY! _GAHH_ PLEASE STOP _AHH_ IT HURTS!"_

_"__YOU DESERVE THIS! LYING __**DEMON**__!"_

_"__AHH! HELP ME PLEASE! WES! PLEASE!"_

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Soul Wake up!"

I shoot up on my bed with my body shuddering rapidly.

"Soul do you know where you are?"

Hell, I'm in hell and Donovan is standing in front of me! I'm sorry! Oh Death I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to sir!

"I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry…"

"Soul, you're in Death City with your Meister, Maka. I'm right in front of you, and we're…"

I'm in Death city? Oh right…

My vision clears from the illusion of… _there_. Maka is standing there with the worried look she's recently has glued to her face for the last week and I'm now only trembling slightly...

It has been a week since I got the call from Wes and today Mrs Marie, Maka and I are going to Los Angeles for my brothers' funeral. During that gap I've been having some unpleasant dreams, or if you'd like the truth, vivid memories and worrying Maka in the process along with the rest of the gang, but most of them only know about my brothers passing and not the rest of the mess (except Maka helps me remind myself where I am without knowing why she has to). Plus the reason of having Mrs Marie come with us is that mine and Maka's wavelength is becoming a bit distorted due to my 'unstable attitude', AKA means that they're babysitting me, which is so not cool. So they asked her to join us to the funeral as a safety guide.

I tell Maka I'm getting ready for the plane, lightly pushing her out my bedroom and close the door, whilst ignoring her protests. I may be sounding rude but, in all honesty, I can't handle much today of all days… but I just need to take this one step at a time, somehow.

Moving to my dresser I start unchanging out of my pyjamas, take out my orange tee, grey jeans and my leather jacket and changed into those. I walked out the door to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried off, brushed both my hair and teeth, then finally changed into my selected clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I went into my room and grabbed my duffle bag, unzipped it, then packed a few clothes including a formal black suit (The one from the Black Blood room) **(Right here is where the story decided it wanted to be saved last T.T).** I walked back to the bathroom to put my toiletries (so just my brush, toothbrush and paste and deodorant) into my duffle with some pyjamas then I finally zip up the duffle and head out of the room.

When I walk out I see Maka and Mrs Marie having a 'hushed' conversation on the couch with their suitcases by the front door. When the girl's finally notice me only moments later they stand up off the couch "Are you guys ready to go? The plane leaves in about an hour." I state shifting to lean onto my right leg.

"Well let's get going"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

After an almost two hour plane flight with no crying babies or annoying kids kicking my seat, surprisingly, and playing Tetris putting the luggage in the boot of the taxi (aka trying to fit everything in its small boot) _and_ dealing with a pervert taxi driver that kept on staring at Mrs Maries… _chest_ area, we finally arrive at the place we will be staying at for a few days.

My Granny's house.

As the girls and I are taking our bags out granny opens the front door, "Well, well look who came crawling back." Granny folds her arms onto her chest as she walks out the door.

"No way Granny, a cool guy like me would never crawl to someone." I said walking up to stand in front of her. Right when I opened my mouth to continue I heard a shout.

"_HENTAI-!_" **(1)**

We turn around to see an injured cab driver and Mrs Marie's fist still viciously pounding onto said driver's unprotected head with fury. "_HENTAI! HENTAI! HENTAI!-"_

"Well," Granny claps her hands then continues, "we should get you all situated inside so hurry up before I lock your asses out." She turns and walk's inside with us racing in behind her.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Some moments later we all find ourselves sitting at the breakfast table with the girls, including Granny, drinking some sort of Tea and settled myself with a can of coke after we put our bags into our rooms.

"It's been awhile Soul, last I saw you I was seeing you off onto the plane to Death city." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "And the last time you actually spoke to me was after that purple Blair cat moved in with you and your Meister which I'm guessing is you." She gestures to Maka.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Maka Albarn." She holds her hand out to granny with her polite voice she uses while leaning over the table, which granny shakes. "I never knew Soul spoke to you…" a questioning look lingers to me from my Meister.

"Oh, Soul use to tell me about all the missions you two went on all the time. Well till the Blair cat came about and please just call me Trine or even Granny if you'd prefer."

"Sorry Granny, things have gone hectic since then but they've all blown over now." I glance away from her eyes slightly. She sees that glance and stands up to stand in front of me.

"Show me."

"Show what?" I look away from her, noticing the Death Weapon and Scythe Meister looking confused at us.

"Show me where you got hurt!"

"I didn't get hurt Granny-! Ow! Fine just let go of my ear!" she lets my ear go and I rub it to stop it from aching. "It's just a small scar gran, you don't need to see it-"

"_MAKA CHOP!_"

"MAKA WHAT THE HELL!?" I yell narrowing my eyes at her slightly in annoyance.

"DON'T LIE, IT'S NOT 'JUST A SMALL SCAR'!" she stares at the ground, sorrow and frustrated emotions rolling from her now trembling body.

I signed, "Sorry Maka… I'll show her later on and uh, I don't really feel like taking my shirt off right now…" I scratch the back of my head with a sincere look etched onto my face.

"S-so Trine, What will be having for dinner?" Mrs Marie's nervous squeaking voice breaks the awkwardness that was currently echoing through the kitchen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

As they started eating dinner, which was just homemade pizzas, not that Soul minded all that much, Maka commented, "I didn't know you knew table manners Soul." She giggled slightly as she referred to Soul, who had a napkin on his lap, his back straight, whilst eating with his elbows off the table.

Currently they were sitting in Granny's formal dining room, which consisted of the long dinner table with chairs obviously; Tapestry's hung on the walls and very old paintings of people which no name plaque on the frames. Granny was sitting at the head of the table with Mrs Marie on her right and Soul on her left with Maka right beside him on his left.

He chuckled nervously before answering "err... last time I'd stayed at Granny's and didn't use my manners I woke up the next day to all the dirty dishes, and trust me when I say she has too many cooking pans and glassware, in my bed with Granny over there handing me a cloth and dish washing liquid. With that she might as well have said 'I won't take your shit so clean up' then she just walked out."

"After a week he finally figured out that he shouldn't be so impolite at the dinner table even with food such as pizza, but that all I'm actually strict about." She said tearing another slice of Margherita from one of the two Pizza's near her, either ignoring or not noticing Maka's incredulous stare. "Speaking of staying here, how long will you stay before you need to go back?"

"We were planning on leaving 3 day's at most after Wes' funeral so about 6 day's maximum." As he's about to take a bite of his slice he asks, "So who is actually coming to his funeral by the way?"

"Well you three will be, most of his friends and workmates will be going along with a few old school friends, a some of your cousins, uncles and aunties… and uh…" she trailed off making Soul stare at her with a bit of apprehension.

"Who else?" Soul asked tensely.

"Donovan and Tabitha…"

It was overly quiet before…

"WHAT?!"

Soul jumped out of his chair, table manners flying away along with the chair backwards that completely missed Maka next to him, "Why the FUCK are they going?!" Starting to pace he continues, "Those bastards don't even deserve to see the dirt near his grave! Those _FUCKING MURDERERS!" _ Maka and Mrs Marie jump slightly, "Why the hell are they even going?! Are they just going so they can mock people at their grieving and watch people like some soap opera shit? It's no better than people returning to the scene of a crime they committed!"

He stops his pacing, "This is so not cool," putting his he in his hands and kneeling on the ground he asks "Do they know I'm going to his funeral?" just above a whisper.

"That's the other reason why they're actually going I believe… I'm sorry Soul." Trine tells Soul in a grave tone looking at her pizza slice that's now turning cold.

"…I'm going to bed" he turns and leaves the dining room, slamming the door in the process, moments later hearing another door slam close before hearing the slamming seven more times before stopping.

Tensely and awkwardly, the three girls continue to finish their dinner then all of them helping with the cleaning up after finishing off the pizza.

As Mrs Marie is washing the dishes, Maka and Granny drying then putting them away, the Meister asks Granny, "Who are Tabitha and Donovan?" Granny pauses for a moment before replying.

"Their Souls Parents"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**(1) Hentai - its Japanese for pervert XD**

**I hope you guys liked it! :DDDDD**

**I added their Granny because she needs more love people! :D but nothing besides a reference about her from the bro's is told about her so I'd thought she'd be a bigger character, even if she's only here for the stay and when soul calls from death city, but in all honesty do you guys like what I've made of her?**

**and not much of a shocker about who Donovan and Tabitha are really huh?**

**In the next chapter which I hope to publish quicker than this one, shit will hit the fan and splatter everywhere at Wes' funeral! **


End file.
